


Sick of you

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But everything changed when I wrote Hunk instead, Heith - Freeform, I hurt myself writing this, I wanted to do something with klance, M/M, Too much feelings, totally worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: "Maybe you should stop making promises to me, so that way you'll stop breaking them!"A push to his chest and he tripped backwards, his face paling at the glare Hunk shot him."What?"He rolled his eyes in annoyance, his often soft and sweet features going into a dark glare of annoyance. He gasped, his heart shattering at it, and he couldn’t voice out his confusion before Hunk turned around, going for the door.“H-hunk, what are you...?”“I’m sick of this, Keith” he hissed taking his keys and coat from the table by the door, and whipped around just to shot him with a raging glance, “I’m not going to wait here for you to understand that.”





	Sick of you

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my heart doing this.  
> And then I smashed it with a hammer when I continued it.  
> And then I put on a band-aid on it to see if I could repair it.
> 
> (Spoiler: It didn't work)

"Maybe you should stop making promises to me, so that way you'll stop breaking them!"

A push to his chest and he tripped backwards, his face paling at the glare Hunk shot him.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, his often soft and sweet features going into a dark glare of annoyance. He gasped, his heart shattering at it, and he couldn’t voice out his confusion before Hunk turned around, going for the door.

 “H-hunk, what are you...?”

  “I’m sick of this, Keith” he hissed taking his keys and coat from the table by the door, and whipped around just to shot him with a raging glance, “I’m not going to wait here for you to understand that.”

His blood went cold, his face paling and his hands shivering at the sensation, at the freezing color Hunk eyes had, even when they always were warm for him, even when they always were smiling at him, even when they always welcomed his. They were hard now, hitting him to the point he felt all the air left him in a whine, his eyes prickling with hot tears.

“W-what...” he sobbed, his feet hesitating in following him, in taking a step forward to take his hand. His knees trembling and threatening to fall to the ground, “H-hunk, please...”

“No” he answered roughly, putting on his coat while his lips pursued in a wince, “I’m sick of being the one to always come and find you. I’m tired of running around to follow you. I’m...”

His voice trailed off, his eyes suddenly bright in something broken, his tears accumulating and being wiped off harshly with a careless touch of his hand.

“I hate it” he whispered, his gaze going up and finding his, his mouth quirked up in a painful smile, “I hate it, Keith.”

“Hunk...”

His mind wandered over and over in what he did that could hurt Hunk’s smile, that could make Hunk cry so angry like that, that could push Hunk to say he hated it, their relationship, their love. But anything at all came to him. Anything but him being the issue in the first place.

The rattle of keys and the door cracking open startle him, looking motionless how Hunk bit his lip in a try to silence his sobs.

“I’m sorry, Keith...”

“No...” he tried too low to be heard, Hunk turning his back to him and his knees giving up to the uncontrollable shake in his body, “Hunk, no, please, don’t...”

He heard him swallow, his voice not there when he opened his lips and mouthed a ‘bye, Keith’, his ambar eyes broken into pieces and tears.

“HUNK! NO!”

His sight was too blurred to make up the colors in the dark, his hands mindlessly grasping at the sheets and his body spasming with the sobs that ripped out his throat.

“No, no, no...”

“Keith?” he heard vaguely from his side, stopping all his cries with a pant, “Hey, what’s wrong...?”

Gentle hands holded his face, big thumbs running swiftly below his eyes to wipe the tears with a sweet caress.

“Keith...” he breathed on his face, his voice still slurred from the sleepness, “Hey, it’s alright, babe.”

“Hunk...” he whined reaching up to cover the hands in his face, squeezing them while more tears streamed down his cheeks and into the warm palms, “H-hunk...”

“I got you, Keith” he assured touching his forehead with his, “Breathe.”

“Y-you left...” Keith hiccuped leaning into the affection, too starved for it, too afraid to lose it, “Y-you were...”

“I won’t go, Keith” he reassured nuzzling his nose, breathing deeply the way he did when he felt like crying but didn’t want to to keep Keith grounded, “I’ll stay right here, beside you.”

“B-but...” Keith trailed off, his eyes fighting against the tears to look at Hunk in the eyes, finding them full of tears, too, “W-what if...”

“I won’t get tired of you” Hunk laughed breathlessly, as if it was too ridiculous to even think of it, “I love you too much.”

“Hunk...”

“I love you, Keith” he whispered, one of his hands falling down to his neck to pull him into an embrace, a soft kiss against his temple, and another whisper into his hair, “I love you.”

Keith closed his eyes, ached from crying, and hugged Hunk tightly, pulling out a giggle from his chest.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
